Not So Wonderful Wonderland
by Efi Taph
Summary: The sequel to Through the Rabbit Hole. The Queen had all she needed, A boy, a girl, and an Irken. What she didn't count on, was the love struck boy who wanted his master back. But now that he's after her, all the cards have a role to play. -Discontinued-
1. Prologue

_The sequel to a suddenly more popular fanfic of mine called Through the Rabbit Hole. Be warned major OOC-ness and lots of OC's. Also bad poetry composed my yours truly. ;) enjoy._

_Invader Zim (C) Jhonen Vasquez  
Bunny, Queen of Spades and Plot (c) ME_

_Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
_

**Prologue**

_'And the momeraths outgrabe.'_

"My Queen, we have captured all the pieces."

_Immortal life  
is her's you see,  
all she needs is  
a frozen Bee._

"No, there is still one more."

_To keep her throne  
Of spades, its clear,  
Next she adds  
the tail of a deer._

"But one minor piece could do nothing to stop your mighty rule!"

_Animals are  
fine and well,  
but not most important  
to complete her spell!_

"IDIOT! Only one remains that could possibly stop us! You must stop that piece!"

_Two human souls,  
Young and fresh,  
One with pants,  
and One a dress._

"Y-yes my queen! What ever you wish."

_  
The final step,  
her favorite part,  
now she adds  
the Irken's heart._

"_The queen must be stopped..."_

**QQQQQ**


	2. CH1: Twas Brilling and the slithy Toves

_HAAAH! I'm so tired XDD I'm up at 1:30 AM unable to sleep and a thoguht occurred to me. WHY NOT WORK ON STUFFS! Anyway, no this story is not DEAD nor will i be abandoning it, I just haven't been inspired to work on it. This update here is for InvaderSal who's such a big fan of this terrible duo XD anyway, enjoy everyone! if you know me, you know i take on TONS of projects at the same time, so I'll update this story again when i get the inspiration to keep going XD i haven't forgotten what's going to happen yet. just gotta figure out how to transition around. i figured this worked well don't you?_

_IZ (c) JV_  
_No Beta (obviously)_

_Q_  
_Q_  
_Q_  
_Q_

**Chapter One:  
**_Twas Brilling and the slithy Toves_

Gir groaned as he slowly came too. He didn't recall passing out, but he must have. What else would explain his previous lack of consciousness? "Oh... What happened?" He mumbled standing up shakily and taking a look around at the lush purple landscape. "Where-"Gir started then stopped and grinned wide. "I MADE IT!"

He began to do a small victory dance before he remembered that there was still much to be done. "Master..." It all came crashing back down on him. Bunny, Dib, Gaz, Zim... He was through the rabbit hole, but now he had to find his friends.

Finding his resolve, he started off deeper into the purple wondrous land never noticing when the landscape began to change until it was too late. And suddenly he was plunged into the depths of cold dark water. "W-wha-?" He sputtered and tried to get above the surface but strong waves did their best to make sure he stayed under.

"We-ell~ what do we have here?" A strange voice spoke out and Gir found himself being plucked out of the water. "A tiny green bug in my garden?"

"What? I'm not a Bug! I'm a Gir!" Gir shouted out at the voice as he was brought face to face with a giant… Bird? Yes some sort of enormous BIRD, watering his garden. "Hey? How'd I get here?" Gir asked confused. "And why are you so big?"

"Hufpuflpff! How DARE you insult my SIZE you microscopic scrap! I am perfectly AVERAGE." The Bird shouted quite offended by Gir's comment.

"Oh... Then why am I small? And in your garden?"

"I'd like to ask the same question. Why ARE you small? And why ARE you in my garden?" the bird fellow bellowed ruffling his feathers in irritation.

"I don't know... I came to find master." Gir said looking up at the bird sadly.

The bird looked a bit surprised. "Oh... oh there, there little fellow." He let Gir sit in his palm. "Don't cry now, it's all an understandable mistake. Now then, what's this about your master?"

Gir sniffled and started spilling about Bunny and Zim and well practically everything to the strange bird man. "Oh my, that's dreadful!" The bird man said once Gir had completed his tale. The two had moved into the Bird's house while Gir was talking and now were sitting down to tea and crumpets.

"And now I gotta find master, b-but I don't know where to look." Gir sniffled looking up at the bird, who had previously introduced himself as Reginald P. Dodo, from the little thimble he was sitting on.

"Oh well, now now young fellow nothing to worry about." Mr. Dodo consoled him with a light pat from his feathery finger. "We'll find this Zim of yours in not time at all!" Mr. Dodo shouted pointing up in the air. "Unfortunately I cannot actually help you myself, I have much too much work to be done here in my garden."

"Oh.." Gir visibly drooped more then he had been already.

"But not to worry young fellow, I have a friend who could."

"Really?" Gir asked eyes widening excitedly at the thought of getting help.

"Of course I do. Of course you will have to get to him on your own, as I said before I'm MUCH too busy to do it. He lives in the nearby woods, but seeing as you're so... eh.. Vertically challenged, I can provide a shortcut." Mr. Dodo beamed and stood from his seat before browsing a nearby bookshelf quietly mumbling titles to himself before shouting a loud 'Aha!' and pulling one from the shelf. "Here we are, Tulgey Wood." He returned to his seat and propped the book in front of Gir so he could see the cover. It was a large picture of a very realistic looking, yet very creepy looking, forest. "Well off you go then."

"Huh?" Gir looked up at Mr. Dodo confused. "But it's just a book?"

"Hahaha." Mr. Dodo chortled. "_Just_ a book? My dear boy, never suggest that something is _just_ anything. You might upset it. Things aren't always what they seem after all, you know."

Gir was still confused but decided to take Mr. Dodo's wood for it. "So... how do I do it?"

"Do what my boy?"

"How do I go to Tulgey Wood?"

"Oh!" The bird paused to laugh loudly again. "Why, my boy, you just walk on in." He set the book on end in front of Gir again and waited expectantly.

Feeling a bit silly at walking into the book Gir finally sighed and closed his eyes taking a step forward, then another. He continued walking, with each step expecting to hit the book's cover but he never did. Finally he opened his eyes and gasped. He was no longer in Mr. Dodo's inviting living room. He was now in a dark foreboding looking wood. "N-now what?" Gir stuttered suddenly realizing he had forgotten to ask who he was supposed to find before he left the Dodo's house. But looking back and seeing nothing but more of the wood, he knew it was too late now.

_QQQQQ_


End file.
